


Semi-Formal

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [5]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - Fandom, Rise of the Guardian
Genre: Celtic Woman, Dancing, F/M, Jack and Sophie Kiss, Singing, Whole of the moon by celtic woman, highschool dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: Sophie goes to her highschool dance and finds herself dancing with one Guardian of Fun
Relationships: Jack Frost/Sophie Bennett
Series: My Little Winter Sprite [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296572
Kudos: 1





	Semi-Formal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N New chapter for the One Shot series. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own

Sophie sat in the passenger seat flipping through her iPod; Beside her, her brother Jamie drove the car.

“Excited?” Jamie asked his eyes on the road. 

Sophie looked up from her iPod and turned to Jamie. She nodded her smile wide. She was dressed up in a light red scoop neck A-line knee-length dress with butterfly sleeves, her shoulder-length hair was curled and pinned back in a bun. Her makeup expertly done but also subtle, so it was hard to tell that she was even wearing it. “I am.” She told him. 

“I’m glad,” Jamie said before lapsing into silence again. Sophie turned to look out the window knowing that Jamie would be breaking the silence before long. There was a reason he insisted on driving Sophie to the dance himself after all. 

“You know that no matter what you can tell me anything right?” Jamie said as he turned onto another street. “I won’t judge you.”

Sophie smiled. “Yeah, of course, but I’m fine Jamie.” 

“I know, but since I started college you and I haven’t spoken as often. I worry about you.”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Sophie said. “I can take care of myself.”

“You're my younger sister,” Jamie said. “It’s my job to worry about you. No matter what happens, who you're with, or what you're doing, I’ll always worry for you. I love you.”

“You need to speak to the bosses about that, ask if you can switch out those responsibilities for something more worth your time,” Sophie said with a smile. 

Jamie rolled his eyes as he turned into the driveway. “Nah, I happen to like these responsibilities just fine.” He said with a half-smirk. 

“I love you too,” Sophie said. “Jack misses you too by the way.” 

“Does he now,” Jamie said. 

Sophie nodded. “Yeah, maybe you should head to the pond one of these days, you and he can talk like you used too.” She said as she reached for the coat she had tossed into the backseat and pulled it on, placing her iPod inside of her coat as she did so. She looked outside the window to see students already heading inside. 

“I’ll be picking you up at around midnight?” He said phrasing it like a question. 

Sophie nodded. “Yeah.” She said as she hugged Jamie. “See you later” she continued, then exited the car. 

“And Sophie?” Sophie turned to Jamie. 

Jamie sighed. “Have a good time tonight. Be careful, I love you.”

*** 

The Ballroom where the Semi-Formal was being held was large. Tables were set all around the room, except for right in the middle which had been left bare for the dancing. The entire floor except for the dance floor was carpeted. In the far wall, she could see trays full of food being placed on the carts. There was also a door leading to outside, and she could just barely make out a gazebo covered in freshly fallen snow. 

“Sophie!” Sophie was pulled away from her observance, by Melody Waters, a brunette black-eyed classmate from History. 

“Hey,” Sophie said with a small smile as she hugged Melody. Standing beside Melody was Jeffrey Chambers the running back from the football team, as well as one of the nicest members on the team. “Hey, Jeffrey.”

“Hey, Soph,” Jeffrey said. “Glad you could make it.” 

Sophie shrugged, “I am too.” She said. 

“Well, if it isn’t Little Sophia Bennett.” Sophie’s shoulders drooped a little when she heard the voice of the Queen Bee of High school. Evelyn Rossi Brown-haired, Green-eyed, tall, and thin. With the confident attitude of someone who believed that the world owed them everything, and the money to back that attitude up she often had the eye of someone trailing after her.

Today she happened to also have the quarterback draped over her arm. 

“Lyn,” Sophie said with a fake smile. Evelyn’s face dropped into a sneer.

“Ev-e-lyn.” Evelyn corrected pronouncing every syllable as slow and deliberate as possible. 

“or are three syllables too hard for you?” 

Sophie sighed, the problem with knowing someone since preschool, nicknames kind of got engraved into your brain. 

“Sorry, Evelyn.” 

Evelyn smiled mockingly. “Was that so hard?” 

“What do you want?” Sophie had to work hard to keep the acid out of her tone. Given the look on Melody and Jeffrey’s face, she didn’t quite succeed.

“Just expressing surprise that you’re here.” She said. “I thought the ticket price would be a little too steep for you.” 

Sophie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Uh-huh.” 

“The dress looks amazing though. Tell me did you get it from the thrift store? Or raid your mom’s closet.” 

Sophie had taken the dress from her mom’s closet. The dress happened to fit her well and looked nice on her. It was not something she was ashamed of, but she did not feel the need to give Evelyn more ammo against her. 

“None of your business Evelyn,” Sophie said. 

“So, I take it you did get that second hand,” Evelyn said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Get lost, Evelyn.” Melody stepped in. “Who care’s where she got it? It looks phenomenal.” 

“Rich coming from the girl who thinks she looks good in whatever thrift store knock off you bought,” Evelyn said. 

Sophie had no idea what Evelyn was talking about in her opinion Melody looked good in the sky-blue dress that she had picked. It was a sleeveless V-neck that was cut at her knees and poofed out a bit at her waist

“Shut up she looks phenomenal.” Melody’s date said. 

“Agreed, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sophie cut in.

Melody just rolled her eyes. “Get lost,” Melody said.

Evelyn rolled her eyes as though she couldn’t be bothered “Anywhoo. No date Sophie? I guess even nerds have standards.” 

Sophie rolled her eyes. “Are you done?” 

Evelyn laughed and wrapped her arm around her date who casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I’ll be out on the dance-floor dancing with the date I, actually, have, Loser.” 

“What a bitch.” Melody said before turning to Sophie. “Seriously why don’t you have a date? I saw you get asked out at least two separate times.” 

Sophie shrugged. “The guy I’m interested in goes to another school.” 

Melody rolled her eyes. “Did anyone ever tell you that one in the hand is better than two in the bush?”

“Yeah, but it’s not exactly fair to the ‘one in the hand’ is it?” Sophie said. 

Melody sighed and put an arm around Sophie’s shoulders. “Well, we’ll all hang out, so it’ll be fine.” 

Sophie smiled, maybe even if Jack did not show up it would still be fun. 

**** 

Sophie twirled spaghetti on her fork. 

“You start the essay that Qian set?” Melody asked. 

Sophie shook her head. “I barely even know where to start.” She admitted. 

“I know” Melody sighed. “Just picking a topic is going to be a pain, because no matter what I choose I’m going to have to do so much research.” 

Sophie laughed. “If the topic were interesting, I wouldn’t mind the research. But none of the topics spark my interest.” 

Melody shook her head. “Easy for you to say you spend a lot of time in the Burgess Archives.” 

“There’s a lot of interesting stuff there!” Sophie defended. “I think I’m going to write a book on the history of Burgess one day.” 

Melody shook her head. “Only you would find something interesting about this tiny town.” 

Sophie blushed, what had started as a project for Jack’s Christmas Gift developed into an interest in the history of Burgess. “Small Town or not, it has some history behind it.” She defended. “Like did you know that the town was originally called Hawthorne named for Nathaniel Hawthorne?”

Melody smirked. “Whatever you say, Soph.” 

Soon the meal ended, and the music started to play. Sophie had fun dancing with her friends for the first hour or so Sophie danced with a group of people not needing a partner to dance. She laughed and had fun with Melody and Jeffrey. 

But before long the music slowed, and everyone seemed to pair off. Melody and Jeffrey did try to incorporate Sophie or take a break with Sophie, but Sophie felt as though that would not be fair and told them to enjoy their dance together. 

“I think I want to go out for some air anyway,” Sophie said pointing to the garden outside. “I'm getting a little hot from the dancing.”

Melody turned to the doors that lead to the garden outside. Where they could just make out a Gazebo. 

“It’s cold,” Melody argued. 

“Good thing I decided to keep my coat on me then,” Sophie joked. “No go on, dance, you're missing your slow dancing. I’ll be fine, besides, I like the cold.” 

“Alright,” They said before they turned their attention to each other. 

Sophie took a moment to see if they were enjoying themselves before, she turned to walk outside slipping her coat. 

“Where are you going, Miss Bennett.” One of the Chaperones, Miss Lemaitre, asked.

“Getting a bit hot in here. Was hoping I could take a few minutes outside to cool down?” She asked putting on her most perfect innocent little face. 

Lemaitre was the small brunette, physics teacher for grade 12. Sophie did not take physics, much more preferring biology, but she had occasionally seen Lemaitre when she was going down the hall to get to her next class. Though both she and her brother, who had been in Miss Lemaitre’s class when he attended, had both had reputations of being ‘the good kids’. 

Lemaitre looked down at her eyes narrowed in scrutiny before she smiled. “Don’t take to long.” She said hand on her shoulder. 

Sophie smiled before she opened the door and slipped outside. She looked behind her to notice that Lemaitre had turned her back to watch the kids slow-dancing with their partners. She could still hear the music playing thought it was slightly muffled given that it was now being heard through walls and closed doors. 

She sighed as she looked around and noticed that Jack was nowhere in sight. Well, it was hardly like she could complain Jack had told her that he might not be able to make it. 

Sophie slowly made her way around the garden. It was mostly bare, with a few sparse statues of cherubs, and men and woman holding hands. Everything was covered with snow, and it was lightly snowing as she walked around the garden. Even with as sparse as it seemed it looked beautiful like a small winter wonderland right there in her home of Burgess.

Even so, the garden was beautiful and a sight to see. The snow made everything look white and almost ethereal. Especially underneath the glow of the full moon. 

As she slowly made her way to the gazebo, she noticed that the statue standing off to the side of the stairs was made of ice. 

Curious she looked closer at it and saw that it was a statue that was of two people, a boy and girl, dancing. The girl was about as tall as she was, with the boy statue being a few inches taller. The ice sculptor was incredibly talented making the faces appear almost lifelike. As though the dancers had once existed and nearly froze mid-dance. The girl’s shoulder-length hair seemed to be frozen as a non-existent breeze made fly away from her face. The girl smiled a soft kind smile as though she was happy just being in the boy's arms. The boy however had a shy smile, his short hair was messy sticking out in all directions. He was wearing a dinner jacket and slightly frayed pants he two looked as though he had just been frozen in place mid-movement his jacket looked like it had been blowing in the breeze. His feet were bare and even frozen he looked almost weightless as though he was walking on air instead of the ground.

Sophie’s eyes widened tears falling down her cheeks as she realized who the dancers were. “Oh, Jack.” 

“Hey.” Sophie turned to see Jack in the same dinner jacket that the ice version of Jack was wearing he was leaning over the railing of the Gazebo stairs. His staff was leaning against the beams. “Do you like it?” He said motioning toward the statue.

Sophie stood on her tiptoes and pulled Jack down to kiss him. “I love it.” She said when she broke apart. 

Jack smiled his shoulders dropped a bit as the tension left his body. “I’m glad.” He said. “I had trouble getting your smile right.” 

Sophie found that hard to believe. It had just the right amount of detail to make it look good. 

“It looks like a candid photo made of ice,” Sophie said. “It’s perfect.”

Jack took her hand and smiled. “That is what I was going for.”

Sophie felt the wind gently wrap around her. She felt herself being lifted as Jack subtly controlled the wind to allow Sophie to fly up and into the Gazebo. Sophie loved it when he did that. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“I’m glad I came,” Jack said. “It’s a pity the music is a bit muted here isn’t it?” 

“I know,” Sophie said with a smile placing her hand in her coat pocket and pulled out her iPod. “Pity.” 

Jack chuckled as Sophie handed him the iPod. 

“You choose.” She whispered. “I’ll choose the second song.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and he slowly flipped through the files on her small iPod and chuckled softly when he found the song, he wanted and pressed play he handed the iPod to Sophie as the music started to play. Sophie started to blush when she recognized the song. But she placed it face down on the railing.

“I pictured a rainbow” Jack started to sing as they danced around the Gazebo. “You held it in your hands/I had flashes/but you saw the plan/I wandered out in the world for years/While you just stayed in your room/I saw the crescent/You saw the whole of the moon.”

“The whole of the moon” Sophie echoed the final verse with him. She raised an eyebrow as she Jack spun her around. “You were there in the turnstiles/With the wind at your heels/You stretched for the stars/And you know how it feels/To reach too high/Too far/Too soon/You saw the whole of the moon”

“I was grounded/While you filled the skies” Jack lifted her and spun her around once before letting her down. 

“I was dumbfounded by truth/You cut through lies/I saw the rain dirty valley/You saw Brigadoon/I saw the crescent…” Jack sang softly holding her close against the wind.

“You saw the whole of the moon” Sophie and Jack sang together holding each other in the cold. 

“I spoke about wings/You just flew” Sophie sang 

“I sighed/but you swooned” Jack sang

“I saw the crescent” Sophie cut in with a smile.

“You saw the whole of the moon” Both sang together “The whole of the moon.”

“Unicorns and cannonballs” Jack sang as they danced around.

“Palaces and piers” Sophie continued.

“Trumpets towers and tenements”

“Wide oceans full of tears”

“Flags rags ferryboats”

“Scimitars and scarves”

“Every precious dream and vision/Underneath the stars” Both sang together

“Yes, you climbed on the ladder/With the wind in your sails” Jack Sang taking both of her hands into his own and spun her around.

“You came like a comet/Blazing your trail” Sophie twirled in his arms as she stared at the night sky.

“Too high/Too far/Too soon/You saw the whole of the moon/The whole of the moon” Jack and Sophie sang as Jack dipped Sophie as low as he could. Sophie smiled and placed a hand on his cheek and while his face was so close to hers. 

When the song came to an end and Jack pulled her up again, she pulled him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The song is "Whole of the Moon" sung by Celtic Woman. It is the closest thing they have, to "Their song" as they were ever going to get. Both heard the song and thought of the other. Sophie heard "I was grounded/while you filled the skies" And immediately thought of Jack. "Jack heard "I was dumbfounded by truth/You cut through lies and remembered Sophie's gift at Christmas when she handed him the last remaining evidence of the family and reminded him that he had been human once and a part of him would always be.
> 
> So yes. Dance Night. Jack did indeed come but for reasons could not come into the dance room and dance with Sophie because Sophie dancing alone would have looked odd. So, Sophie came out they danced together.
> 
> The song Sophie chose was Ballroom of Romance by Celtic Woman. Which I found while writing this and it is awesome, and I definitely recommend checking it out. I did not write that dancing moment because if felt right ending the chapter here.


End file.
